


Another Long Hard Day, Another Grapefruit

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: M/M, Smut, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back for round two, and Mick intends to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Long Hard Day, Another Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the google translate Welsh and the abrupt ending, we started laughing s hard and got busy with other stuff we never finished,

The knock on Mick’s door is gentle, and the timing is almost like he knew the man would be home alone. Standing in the doorway is John Constantine, obviously a bit tispy.  He forces a little smile and speaks up. “Lo, mate. Um. I was jus’…in the neighborhood an’ I figured I’d…” He shrugs, open-handedly.

“I owe Ethan. An’ I wanna be true to me word. An’ I ‘ad fun, last time. Yer not too hardcore an’ I could walk after, so…”

How romantic.

“You owe my husband sex with me?”

He seems confused by that statement. John smells, bad, and already the old lady down the hall is staring, so Mick more or less lets John inside. There’s a raised eyebrow as he looks the tipsy Englishman up and down, and then he just shrugs.

“I don’t see why not. I’m bored, got nothin’ better to do. Make yourself comfortable, I guess,” where’s that cat? Jasper likes to interrupt fun time. Eventually Mick’s got him chased into the bedroom, and slowly he closes the door.

"I owe yer 'usband a lot more 'n this. Maybe I’ll tell ya the story, sometime. If ya want.” John slips his coat off and hangs it up by the door. That’s what smelled the worst. The charms he has on it thankfully keep it rather clean. It will right itself overnight. He loosens his tie with a little huff of air, watching Mick in silence. He leans against the doorframe to the guest bedroom and waits.

“So? 'Ow ya want it? Ya know the drill. I aim to please. An’ ya don’t 'ave to tell me. Ya could jus’ show me, too, y'know. I know 'ow it is with people ya love. Ya don’t wanna go too far. Consider me yer willin’ toy, jus’ when I say so. ’S kinda me job…” He studies a healing knick on his hand.

“Toys don’t get respect. There’s a difference,” he’s very picky about that, especially when it comes down to sex. Mick’s dressed down, shirt, sweatpants, today was an off day. Off from what, exactly? Building plans, coming up with ideas for a business venture of his own. Ethan can’t be the only one with a place and a name here.

So he’s silent, moving forward and feeling like it’s long past an awkward talking stage. Once he’s infront of John, he’s busy picking at that shirt and tie, working on them. He’s never really noticed that he’s taller, but a long time ago he would have been shorter than him. Funny how that works.

“Same safeword as last time?”

“Mmhm.” His hands shift to futz with his belt. He unhooks it and slips out of his shoes using the other heel to hold the opposite down. Undressing is something he’s fairly fast at. That isn’t much of a surprise. A hand moves out to land on Mick’s side, the touch causing those familiar sparks even through the fabric. It’s so easy for him, so lazy. No wonder his kind is in such high demand.

Good. No more talking, for now. He begins to get Mick undressed with deft, quick hands.

Mick allows it, shivering the instant he’s touched and letting the feeling overwhelm him just a little bit. He’s waiting patiently, calm, looking to see how quick he really is with what he’s doing.

Once everything is squared away, Mick leads him inside, the room slightly different from their last time. Litter box, cleaned, is in the corner now, and the clothes are packed away in the dressers. The bed is made, but Mick moves ahead and pulls the comforter off. Makes for less laundry.

“Lay down. Get comfortable,” h’s making orders, but they’re calm, soft spoken, something like how he’d talk to Ethan. He’s thinking, he doesn’t know what he wants just yet.

John sits on the edge of the bed and then draws himself backwards. Once he’s far enough, he lays down on his back. One leg stays lazily bent up, forming a triangle with the surface beneath him. The other remains straight. Sharp blue eyes have taken in the details of the room, and they now turn to focus on Mick instead.

He really couldn’t be more of a sub. Honesty, there’s no way. But from the grin on his face, it’s clear he enjoys it just as much as the other.

Mick seems like he’s torn- what to do, what to do. He paces a bit, wall sex wouldn’t work, John’s too tall and Mick can;t hold him up, shotgunning, maybe, but he doesn’t like to smoke in the house with the animals. Hmm…He’s not sure what to do at all.

And then he gets an idea.

Mick moves from the back of the bed forward, moving until he can situate himself comfortably on John’s lower half. He stares, blinking down for just a little bit before he decides to get started John’s face is a good start, slow, teasing, like what he does with Ethan, but it’s  little forced, John’s skin is addicting to taste. A bite to the jaw seems to be good, and Mick is slowly moving down, testing.

A little exhale comes with it. That one is going to bruise. He figures he’ll end up with a lot, and he’s…perfectly fine with that. Whatever Mick has up his sleeve, he’s decided he’ll enjoy it. His right hand raises and threads through Mick’s hair. His next exhale is warm and measured, an expression of expectancy about pleasure.

He’d be pretty good in a porno, actually.

Curious and excited all at once, he goads Mick on in that gentle, pricking way of his.

The goading is encouraging, and Mick responds with a soft little gasp, stopping his graze on John for a hot minute. Right now he’s keeping his mouth preoccupied, but a hand reaches down to scratch just before the organ, almost like he’s just out of reach of grabbing it. Not yet, though. He wants to see if he can push John at all. He’s curious. Sue him.

A tongue peaks out just under John’s jaw, just until Mick’s teeth are back to pulling on skin. Not too hard, but enough to leave little marks.

Finally that hand does snake a grab, tight, and fingers work in a massage. Ah, no penatration today, but Mick will get his…somehow. We’ll see.

Bites, kisses, touches…all of it is very welcome. He threads fingers through Mick’s hair and then sneaks a hand down the other’s chest, lower, lower…unless he’s stopped, he moves to grab at the other’s cock with a little squeeze, a grin on his face for a brief moment. He’s excited, clearly. But how could he possibly be blamed for that?

He’s up for some creativity.

John gets a low growl, and Mick lets him do the touch, primarily because he wont get anything out of this if he doesn’t.

This is purely experimental on Mick’s part, mostly to see what he can do to get John’s blood pumping a bit. He’s done this with Ethan before, but that time he didn’t let E touch him. Mick just teased until he was good and ready.

“Ydych chi'n hoffi hyn?” he asks as he dips down to bite John’s chest, dragging his nails down at the same time. Scratches are welting, and now John probably knows why Mick keeps his nails sharp. “Ychydig bach o iaith byth yn brifo neb.”

“Never learned the language.” His reply is simple and plain. “Can’t pronounce the town names, either.” So casual, so joking. His little grin is cut off with a sharp gasp as nails drag down his skin. There’s no ask to stop, regardless of his wince, and once Mick is done, at least for now, a tiny little grin grows across his face.

“But whatever ya said, aye. ’M into that.”

Of course he is.

“Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. Os nad yw hynny'n boeth Nid wyf yn gwybod beth mae'n ei,” it just rolls off the tongue, and he’s back to doing what he does best. The comforter is fished off the floor and he throws it over himself, slipping down until he’s right where he needs to be. It’s a bit chilly, so he’s going to bundle up a bit. He slips himself from John’s grasp, and goes to get to work

And then he slips farther down until he’s toying with the organ, fingers first, and then a tongue, and then teeth. John better be careful not to move or he might bite. 

John bursts out into laughter, unable to help it. The laughter, however, breaks into a pleased moan as Mick goes for what he was after. Mm, that’s nice. Nice mixed emotions. His shoulders arch as he readjusts himself, a smile cracking across his face. His eyes flutter closed for a moment before he gently bites his lower lip.

“Whatever ya say…” The words are a whisper, no more.

And finally- teeth. Latched around John are teeth. Mick digs them in juuust a bit before he lets go, replacing them with his hands , and suddenly he’s both pumping and massaging, occasionally reaching out with a tongue. It’s going to be a lot of building up- he wants to wait until it’s just the right time before he takes him in.

After a few moments, it’s about time. He should have brought a grapefruit.


End file.
